Cry
by Duckeelover
Summary: I wonder how I got here? Am I dead? No, not yet anyway. That would have to mean I wasn't in pain anymore, which isn't true. Not at all... Just a little excerpt from one of the later chapters I have planned. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this sort of came up after I had a really fucked up dream about Umineko. I decided I liked the idea and edited it until it was purely my own. Just a warning, in some of the later chapters there will be gore, among other things...**

To be completely honest, I have only a vague idea of how it started. I do know that our family was having a gathering on the island. It was so tiny that when I was younger I used to have nightmares about it being swallowed up in a hurricane.

The first thing I can vividly remember was that on the first day all of us kids went down to the beach. I had a horrible fear of water so I waited on the beach while the younger ones played in the water. Oh, don't worry, I was paying close attention to them. I'm not actually that bad of a chaperone.

"Alice! Come on, just get in the water," My brother called. Mason was my twin, but he was so immature that most people just automatically assumed that I was older. His blonde hair was barely darker in the water, and it had always been significantly bright.

"No thanks. I don't want to get my hair wet."that was sort of true but it wasn't the real reason that I was avoiding the water. Mason was the only one I'd told about my phobia.

"Suit yourself," he said. Then he went back to chasing the younger kids in the shallows.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes. For some reason none of my haircuts ever turned out good. Right now it looked like the blonde strings were conflicted about what length to grow.

"Milady."

I started at the voice behind me. He walked forward until he was standing next to me.

"Joseph you scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked. Joseph was one of the servants at the mansion we were all staying at.

"Sorry, Milady. Miss Helen requested I accompany you," He answered me. I huffed out a breath at my mothers name. Of course she would think we couldn't handle watching the kids.

"Gosh, that woman," I muttered. I looked up at Joseph, surprised at the apathy in his eyes. They were a dark blue like the sea. " You don't have to stay here if you don't want. Mother is just being overly paranoid."

"Thank you, but I will stay," He said bowing to me. His hair was a dark silver and rested just above his shoulders, combed to perfection. In fact everything about him looked perfect, with the exception being a red hat fitting loosely on his head.

"If I may ask," He said interrupting my observations. "Why is milady not with the rest?"

His question startled me. I hadn't thought that anyone would notice just how far away from the water I was, nearly into the trees.

"I- I just don't feel like swimming right now," I said avoiding the question. Luckily Joseph didn't push me.

After that we sat in silence. For most people that would probably be pretty awkward, but I was very independent. Talking just wasn't one of my strong suits plus, I don't trust easy. It's a secluded life, but one I enjoy.

"This'll probably be my last time coming here," I said. Joseph glanced over at me with that same empty gaze. "After I graduate I'm going to get my own life away from everyone."

"Does Miss Helen know this?" He asked after a moment.

"No. Only Mason," I said shaking my head. Joseph nodded then looked out over the kids in the water. Now they were trying to build a sand castle, except it just kept getting washed away by the waves.

"Thank you, for putting so much trust in me, Milady," He said after a while.

"You used to be my only friend on the island," I said reminiscing in memories of my childhood. "I just thought I should say goodbye to you."

I was lying of course. I barely remembered my time on the island, but when I came as a ten year old Joseph treated me like we were long lost friends. When I didn't show any memory of him he stopped trying to talk with me. Still I felt guilty about not remembering him.

"Ali, Ali!" Little Irina was trying to get my attention. She was the youngest member in the family, running up to me on stubby legs with her amber hair flying. "Ali!"

"Iri, what is it?" I said stifling a smile. I would never admit it but I loved how I was her favorite. My little cousin seemed to want to do everything with me.

"Look, Ali, I got you a pretty shell," She said handing me a shiny peice of seashell.

"Oh, I love it," I said. It actually was pretty beautiful. I wonder where she found it...?

"Ali, why won't you go in the water with us?" Irina complained her curly hair bouncing as she talked. "Pretty please, mommy wouldn't come down either and now I have to play with all the mean boys."

I was truly stumped. It didn't surprise me that Aunt Karol wouldn't spend time with Iri right now, she wouldn't want to take out her bad mood on her daughter. She was always like that around her siblings. But I still didn't want to go anywhere near the ocean. Unfortunatley denying Iri was out of the question.

"Well... I guess I could-"

"Actually," Joseph interrupted, saving me. "It's about time Milady was getting ready for dinner tonight."

"Awww," Irina said. Thankfully it didn't seem to ruin her mood much. "Well, see you later Ali."

I smiled at her as she raced back down to the ocean. Giving a sigh I stood up and wrapped the towel around my body.

"Thanks, you really saved me there," I said to Joseph. He was staring at me with an unidentifiable emotion, the first he'd shown since we'd got here. But as quickly as it appeared it dissappeared.

"It is my duty as a servant to take care of Milady."

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup it's really short I know. This was really more of an intro for Coyne, but eh.**

For once, I was the first one ready. Probably because Joseph brought me back so soon. I ended up wandering around the house looking for something to do.

"Why, Alice, what are you doing here?" Uncle Coyne said to me appearing suddenly on my right. I tried not to be surprised by his appearance, although his creepy smile never seemed to help. "I expected you to come up with some excuse not to come again."

That struck a nerve. I really did try to avoid my family, feigning illness or something, so I hadn't been here since I was 13. It's not that I don't like them, I'm just not the type for social gatherings and we usually spent an entire week on this island.

"I... I thought it was about time I saw my family again," I said putting on a fake smile and avoiding his eyes. That isn't that hard since he's almost seven feet tall.

"Oh, so cute," Uncle Coyne said laughing. His black ponytail swished back and forth and I couldn't help calming down at the familiarity. "It's okay, I hate them too."

"But, I don't hate them," I said indignantly. Did he really believe that? Judging from the way his grin grew, I would say yes. I quickly looked for a way to change the subject. "So, Uncle, when do you plan on bringing some kids to these things?"

"I'm sure I have children dotted all over the country," he said slyly. To be honest that didn't surprise me, although it was still creepy coming from my uncle. He was definately a ladies' man, even if he had never been married.

Uncle Coyne was the oldest of the Thornton siblings. Technically he was the next in line to recieve the headship from Grandpa, but he didn't want it so it was passed onto my mom. Aunt Karol used to be married to my dad, so seeing my mother getting everything she ever wanted was hard for her. Luckily, she didn't take it out on Iri.

"We better go to dinner now," Uncle Coyne said breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and we turned around towards the dining room.

**Anyways, I hope you liked. The next chapter things are going to heat up. And it's alot longer, don't worry.**


End file.
